


Trapped

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is trapped, not by anyone's doing, but his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

When I think of you, I feel trapped.  
  
Emotions, so very strong are kept hidden.  
  
They dare not be shown in your presence.  
  
Oh, but I fear, I fear so much for my weakness.  
  
That I may touch you, more than I should.  
  
Or look at you longer, than permitted.  
  
I feel like a caged animal, wanting to escape.  
  
Oh, so wanting to be free, to let you know what's in my heart.  
  
But, I am forever trapped...


End file.
